Remember who you are, please?
by I Be Awesome
Summary: This is sort of set… out of real time. That's why it's called a FANFICTION. I had always wondered what it would be like if Prince Zuko ever met King Bumi... The Lion King meets Avatar


I do not own:

Avatar

Zuko

Katara

Bumi

The Lion King

Simba

Rafiki

But I do have them on DVD.

Scene 1: _This is sort of set… out of real time. That's why it's called a FAN__**FICTION**__. I had always wondered what it would be like if Prince Zuko ever met King Bumi. _

Somewhere near Omashu… Earth Kingdom… sometime after the Avatar 'restored peace' and I can't remember what happened to Azula REALLY but here she went to 1) a mental hospital, 2) a hospital and 3) rehab.

Zuko walked from his camp after his argument with his once-time waterbending friend, Katara. He wanted to forget what had happened but couldn't.

"We really need you at home," she had said.

"No-one needs me," Zuko had replied.

"Yes we do! You're the Firelord!"

"Katara, we've been through this. I'm not the Firelord. Azula is."

"Zuko, she gave the firebenders complete control."

"_What_?"

"Almost everything's been destroyed. There's no food, no water. Zuko, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!"

"… I can't go back."

"Why?!"

"… you… you wouldn't understand."

"_What _wouldn't I understand? My mother was killed by the Firenation!"

"Oh, shut up about that. It doesn't matter!"

"That my mother was killed?"

"That you wouldn't understand! Geez, women."

"_Zuko_!"

"Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility."

Stupidly, Zuko had added, "Well, what about you? _You _left."

"_I _left to find _help_!" She had stamped her foot, "And I found _you_. _Don't _you understand? You're our _only hope_."

"Sorry."

"What's happened to you? You're not the Zuko I remember."

"Oh yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"You're right; I'm not. _Now _are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like Iroh." And here he had tried to leave.

"Good. At least one of us does."

Angrily, cut, Zuko had replied, "_Listen! _ You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just _tell_ me!"

"_Forget it!_"

"_Fine!_"

That was when Zuko had stormed off. He found himself, once out of his memories, in a large grassy field. Fretfully, mind full of fuzzy bugs, he paced on the spot.

"She's _wrong_. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

He looked up, into the night sky and inexplicably yelled, "You said you'd always be there for me! ... But you're not. And it's because of _me_. It's my fault.... It's my ... _fault_."

He bowed his head, choking back tears. From somewhere to his left, he heard a very aged voice… singing… in another language. The song went like this; "Asante sana! Squash Banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

The song was very annoying and being repeated incessantly. Zuko moved away. The voice's owner quietly followed. Zuko found a log over a pond and sat on it. Someone threw a rock into the pond and disturbed the water, sending ripples in all directions. The singing started again. Zuko turned around to face an insane-looking old earthbender hanging from a tree.

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Zuko snapped.

Laughing, the old earthbender does random acrobatics from tree to tree. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" He said, and then laughed.

Zuko started to walk away, but the old man followed him.

"Creepy old earthbender. Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

Right in the face of Zuko, the insane earthbender said, "The question is: whooo... are _you_?"

The question seemed to startle Zuko. He sighed, "I thought I knew.... Now I'm not so sure."

Said the old man, "Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret."

He pulled Zuko's head towards him, to whisper in his ear. "Asante sana! Squash Banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!" And then burst out laughing.

"Ernh!" He batted the old man away, "Enough already! ...What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a _baboon_"said the old man, "-- and I'm not." And laughed again.

Zuko moved away, "I think… you're a little confused."

Magically in front of Zuko, once again, the old man said, "Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused," he jabbed Zuko in the nose, "You don't even know _who you are_!"

Sarcastically, and quite annoyed, Zuko said, "Oh, and I suppose _you_ know."

"Sure do; you're Ozai's boy!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Zuko thundered, "Ozai's dead, and stupid!"

"But you're Iroh's nephew," the man said, very solemnly. There was a long silence. A very long silence. In fact, it was such a long silence that we see evolution happen to a very small bug as Zuko tried to figure out what the old man we know to be King Bumi of Omashu meant. Then, all of a sudden, old man grinned and said, "_Bye!_"

"Hey, wait!" Zuko screeched, chasing after him. When he finally caught up to the old and fast man, the man was meditating on a rock.

"You knew my uncle?"

"Correction-- I _know _your uncle."

"I hate to tell you this, but… he died. A long time ago."

"_Nope_. Wrong again! Hah hah hah! _He's alive-- _and I'll _show_ him to you. You follow old Bumi; he knows the way._ Come on!_"

Bumi led Zuko through the brush. For some reason, Zuko had trouble keeping with Bumi because Bumi was obviously an earthbender and could run much faster with the earth under his feet.

"Don't dawdle.... _Hurry up!_"

"Hey, whoa! Wait! Wait!"

"Come on. Come _on_!"

"Would you slow down?!"

Bumi disappeared from sight. Zuko, lost, looked around in worry. Suddenly, Bumi appeared with his hand held up right into Zuko's face.

"STOP!" Bumi motioned to Zuko to come to some reeds. "Shhh." Bumi said. He parted the reeds and pointed past them. "Look down there."

Zuko quietly and carefully works his way through the reeds. He looked over the edge of a small lake. He looked into it, and angrily said, "That's a pool of water."

"Noo. Look ... harder." His hand motioned over the pool. Nothing happens.

"Nothing happened," Zuko said.

"Oh. Wrong pool of water?" Bumi suggested.

"Maybe you're just insane." Zuko said.

"Or maybe…" Iroh's voice billowed through the clearing.

Zuko looked around. He could not see Iroh. But Bumi was beaming, staring straight at the clouds forming in the sky. "I have," said Bumi, "No idea how he's doing that." Zuko looked up. He saw the clouds forming into Iroh's shape. "Simba . . ."

"What?"

"Sorry, Zuko."

"Uncle?"

"Zuko, you have forgotten me."

"No! How could I! What you did for me…"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"Who's Simba?"

"I- I mean… Zuko?" Iroh's spirit grinned, "There's someone else trying to come through."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

Iroh's spirit glowed. "Remember who you are. You are my nephew, and the one true Firelord."

_Remember who you are._

Zuko ran after the spirit as it began to leave. It was fading. "No! Please! Don't leave me!"

_Remember..._

"Uncle!"

_Remember..._

"Don't leave me."

_Remember . . ._

Zuko found himself back in the fields. He was crying and shaking. Nothing was left of Iroh's spirit. Bumi approached the grieving prince and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What was _that_?" He exclaimed, "The weather-- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

Grim-faced, Zuko replied, "Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

Bumi nodded solemnly, "Ahhh, change is good."

Zuko smiled without mirth. "Yeah, but it's not easy." He bowed his head, "I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long..."

Bumi hit Zuko over the head with a long, staff-like stick he had presumably picked up at the pond.

"Ow!" Zuko cried, "What was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Bumi laughed.

"But it still hurts!"

Nodding again, Bumi replied, "The past _can _hurt." He took Zuko's shoulder in his hand once again. "But… you've got to learn from the past, open your brain to the possibilities!"

He tried to hit Zuko once again, but Zuko ducked, twisted the stick from Bumi's hand and burnt it.

Bumi stared. "That was my only stick!" He cried.

But Zuko had already began running off. Bumi called after him, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!"

Dancing, laughing, hollering, hooting and jumping, Bumi shouted, "_Good! Go on! Get out of here!_"

Shooting stars darted across the sky as Zuko left Bumi to take his rightful place as Firelord of the Firenation.


End file.
